


Gloves Off

by RieSonomura



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Awkwardness, Bets & Wagers, Developing Relationship, F/M, Romantic Friendship, idk what else to tag this as frick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RieSonomura/pseuds/RieSonomura
Summary: Min Min, Smash City's newest fighter and the winner of ARMS's Party Crash Bash. Little Mac, a young up-and-coming boxer whose weaknesses belie his strengths. What will happen when their worlds collide?
Relationships: Little Mac/Min Min (ARMS), background Captain Falcon/Lucina (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Discord Community Archive





	Gloves Off

**Author's Note:**

> AYO
> 
> MIN MIN CONFIRMED FOR FP6! SPIRITS DON'T DECONFIRM!
> 
> also, I thought of MinMac (Min Min x Little Mac) before her reveal so BAM imma make it a reality. You're welcome.
> 
> This is post-WoL in my Smash City fic-verse. Some background Falconcina as this is after the epilogue of my multichapter. (Still planning out the sequel...) Most of the characters I established in that epilogue will appear too, like the Octolings.
> 
> also i promise imma get to Let My Voice Reach You again reeeeeeeeeeal soon. promise!
> 
> as for Min Min's family, the younger sibs is a headcanon. canon only mentions a father and a mother

**_Gloves Off_ **

"Poyo!" Kirby happily shouted as he and the latest addition to Smash City approached Smash Tower.

"So this is Smash Tower?" The newbie asked. "And Captain Falcon wants to meet me on the 51st floor?"

"Poyooo~!" Kirby affirmed with a smile.

"Alright," The newbie said as she waved goodbye to Kirby. " _Xièxiè_ , Kirby! See you around!"

"Bye!"

The young woman entered through Smash Tower's lobby with an enthusiastic smile and headed for the elevator, pressing the button for the 51st floor once she was in.

_Nǐ hǎo. My name is Min Min, or as I'm known as back in my world, the Ramen Bomber. I never once imagined that winning the Party Crash Bash, which would determine the ARMS League's Ultimate Champion, would lead to me literally joining an even greater tournament - the Super Smash Bros. tournament! Apparently Spring Man was here before me, but as an Assisting Fighter. I guess it's to be expected after being eliminated early on in the Party Crash Bash... but still! I'm ready to broaden my horizons! I can't wait to meet everyone else at Smash City, and do my best! I also can't wait to tell my family...  
_

The elevator doors opened once it reached floor 51, where she promptly exited the elevator.

_...Once I get my new place set up._

Walking over to Captain Falcon in the distance, who was talking with a blue haired woman and a blonde woman who dressed in somewhat masculine ninja garb, she called out, "Captain!"

"Oh," Captain Falcon murmured, gesturing to Sheik that they'd continue talking later. Turning to her, he commented with a grin, "So, you made it. How's it feel to finally join Smash City's elite?"

"It's an honor unlike any other," Min Min bowed.

"Hey... is that Min Min?" Sheik spoke up.

"Hmmm?" The Captain questioned, tilting his head slightly in curiosity.

"I remember I saved her Spirit back during the Galeem and Dharkon incident," Sheik explained. "She was in the area where we found Lucas."

"Sheik?" Min Min asked. "I remember you, too!"

"Looks like we'll get along just fine as roommates, then," Sheik chuckled.

"You two get set up," the blue haired woman spoke up. "You're due for an appearance in Smash City's Town Square in an hour. And it's nice to meet you, Min Min."

"Nice to meet you too, miss...?" Min Min trailed off.

"Ah," Falcon said, grabbing one of the woman's hands as she extended her other hand, which had a dazzling diamond ring on her ring finger. "This is Lucina, my fiancée."

"F-fiancée?!" Min Min gasped. "So that's who you wanted to bring some of my ramen to back over here..."

"It tasted amazing, Min Min," Lucina told Min Min, letting go of her fiancé's hand and reaching out the hand with the ring for a handshake, which Min Min did. "My fiancé told me about your accomplishments in your world. I look forward to fighting with you sometime, and getting to hang out, too."

"Anytime!" As Sheik gestured for her new roommate to come in, Min Min waved to the Captain and his betrothed. " _Huítóu jiàn!_ "

...

As Sheik and Min Min helped set up Min Min's room, Min Min asked Sheik, "So, you've been living by yourself all this time?"

"Yes," Sheik confirmed. "It's... complicated. I'm technically Zelda, but I'm also... not. I'm her from another timeline."

"Time...line...?"

"It'll probably confuse you too much right now, so I'll explain later," Sheik said. "Basically, I don't have any family or anything. How about you?"

"I have my mom, dad, and several younger brothers and sisters back home. They're helping run the Mintendo Noodle Shop in my absence."

"I see..." Taking a seat on Min Min's bed, Sheik asked her, "What do you think of Captain Falcon?"

"It was him and Kirby who scouted me out as per Master Hand's request." Taking a seat next to Sheik, Min Min looked up at the ceiling and smiled as she said, "It was nice of him to cover for me as I was getting that invitation."

"You don't have a crush on him, do ya...?" Sheik playfully elbowed Min Min.

"WHAT?!" Min Min cried in astonishment. "No way! He is SO not my type! He's like a big brother to me, nothing more!" Looking out the window, she continued, "Besides, isn't Lucina his fiancée?"

"Yeah," Sheik confirmed.

"She looks quite young though," Min Min commented. "Only a few years older than me if I had to guess..."

"You should see her dad, he's physically the same age as her!" Sheik laughed.

"H-how?!" Min Min clutched her head in confusion.

"Long story short, Luce is from a doomed future and she traveled back in time to before her father died, which at that time her father was younger and... that's that I guess," Sheik shrugged. "...Does... the fact that the Captain's fiancée is younger than him irk you or something?"

"Not at all," Min Min said. "My parents have a similar age gap. It's not for me though..."

"I understand." Getting up, Sheik encouraged her new roommate, "But hey! Soon you'll get to meet everyone else at Smash City at the welcoming ceremony! Aren't you excited to meet everyone?"

"Yes!" Min Min bounced to her feet.

"It's almost time. Let's go!"

...

Meanwhile...

"Hmmm... Min Min, huh?" Dr. Mario murmured as he read the latest headline on his tablet. "It says-a here that she boxes with extendable arms... Mac, have you heard of her?"

"Once or twice, yeah," Little Mac commented as he wiped his sweaty face with a small towel after going a few rounds with the Sandbag in their flat. The two were roommates, and the Doctor would patch Mac up after a match if he wasn't at the hospital or fighting in a match himself. "Springo told me once about her over pizza, how he lost to her in the first few rounds of the Party Crash Bash. That's why he's an Assist in Smash City."

"That's _Spring Man_ to you, Mac," Dr. Mario corrected him. "Assist or not, you should-a treat him with a bit-a more respect. You were once an Assist yourself, after all."

"Hey, he told me he's cool with Springo, so I go with it," Mac retorted with a shrug. "And please don't remind me... While I'm glad I became a fully-fledged fighter in the fourth tournament, I can't help but feel bad for my best friend, Isaac. He told me how dismayed he was that he still hasn't been able to join our ranks..."

"Oh... right, didn't think about that, sorry," Dr. Mario apologized.

"...It's fine." Mac hung up the towel he used to dry his face on a nearby rack.

"The welcoming ceremony will be soon," Dr. Mario informed Little Mac. "You know, it-a wouldn't be a bad idea to go a few rounds of-a training with her. She seems like an opponent that specializes in ranged attacks, which appears to be an area you seem to be having trouble with?"

"Did you really have to be so harsh, Doc?" Little Mac winced. "But you got a point. Springo also says she runs a ramen shop back in her home world with her family. Always wanted to try some..."

"You, ah... sure you don't have a thing for her or something?" Dr. Mario looked at the young boxer curiously.

"Doc, PLEASE! It's not like that!" Mac stammered. "Well, y-yeah, I do think she's kinda cute, BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!"

"Whatever you say..." Dr. Mario chuckled. "Let's-a go, Mac."

...

"Hey...so," Sheik began as she and Min Min stood in the platform area below the stage. "You getting... stage fright or something?"

" _B_ _úhuì!"_ Min Min shook her head. "Ever since I won the Party Crash Bash, I'm used to this attention. It helped bring more attention to my family's ramen shop too, so in everything I do, even in first impressions, I give it my all!"

"Heh... not a bad standard to live by," Sheik chuckled. Leaving the room as Min Min boarded the rising platform, she told her new roommate, "Dazzle 'em, Ramen Girl!"

...

"Introducing... Min Min!" Master Hand announced.

An upbeat vocal song began to play on the stage's stereos as the platform rose from under the stage. Before it fully ascended, Min Min grabbed on to the edges of the top of the stage with two Dragon ARMS, pulling herself up into the air before changing the second Dragon ARM to a Megawatt, flipping forward and raising her right leg in the air. At that same time, green and yellow fireworks went off behind her, the patterns resembling a dragon. The crowd applauded.

Smiling as she panted, Min Min murmured under her breath, "Just like in the ARMS League... it's almost surreal to see so many people cheering for me..."

"Min Min will be joining Smash City as a new fighter for the Smash Bros. tournament!" Master Hand said. "We look forward to seeing her compete with us!"

Sheik beckoned to Min Min in the crowd. "Come on down!"

"Sure!" Min Min cheerfully obliged as she climbed down the stairs to the side of the stage. Once she did, she was first greeted by her old friend Spring Man.

"Heya, Min Min," Spring Man greeted her jovially.

" _Nǐ hǎo_ , Spring Man," Min Min said. "No hard feelings, right?"

"You deserve it more than I do, Ramen Bomber," Spring Man cheered his fellow ARMS combatant on. "I have a feeling you'll get along great with almost everyone!"

"Really?" Min Min questioned before three Smashers - Zelda, Daisy and Cloud - tried to get the Ramen Bomber's attention. "Y-you weren't kidding!"

"Heh, I'll leave you to it," Spring Man jested, stepping aside.

Meanwhile, a distance back, Little Mac navigated his way through the crowd, trying to get to Min Min, with Dr. Mario in tow.

"Eh, Mac," the good Doctor began, "I know you wanna try to introduce yourself to her, but aren't you being a bit-a too direct?"

"Opportunities like these," the young boxer began, "You gotta take before they slip away... right?"

"I mean, true, but..." Looking up, he saw the once confident Little Mac standing still and cowering. "...I thought you were-a so sure of yourself earlier, Mac?"

"I-it's just..." Slowly turning to his roommate, Mac confessed, "Min Min is just... so cool! Cooler than me, even! She took down the other ARMS combatants in the Party Crash Bash without breaking a sweat! And look at me, Doc... I don't have the finesse she has... I'm often getting roughed up before getting the advantage if I even manage to get one, and if I fall off a ledge, it's curtains for me!"

"And you think she'd-a care about all that when she doesn't even know you yet?" Dr. Mario asked. "You're too self-conscious, Mac. It's not very like you. You should do like how the Captain would say: 'show her ya moves!'"

"R-really...?" Mac scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Go-a get her, casanova!" Dr. Mario said as he nudged Mac toward Min Min.

"It's not like thaaaaa-!" Little Mac stammered as he stumbled his way through the crowd, as the three Smashers who were talking to Min Min immediately moved out of the way.

"Wha-" Min Min gasped before...

_WHAM._

Boy met girl, indeed. Their worlds collided, quite literally.

Min Min lay on the grass on her back, her ARMS sprawled out at her sides. Little Mac was crouching over her, on his arms and knees. For several moments, the two only blankly stared at each other's faces, too shocked to take in what just happened. Everyone else looked on in dumbfounded silence with Terry stealthily slipping out his smartphone to snap a pic, no doubt to share on Smashbook for a few candid laughs, before Blythe nudged him with her elbow and he put the phone away.

"I... uh..." Mac stuttered.

"What just...?" Min Min murmured before looking around and noticing the... compromising position she and Mac were in, before the blood rushed to her face and her mood changed to a mixture of embarrassment and anger. " _Nǐ zài zuò shénme?!_ "

"Whaaa?!" Mac immediately rolled off her.

Getting up, Min Min protested, "Who are you to go around tackling people you don't know?!"

"It was an accident, I swear! I just wanted to say hello!" Mac then turned around, eyes darting across the crowd for Dr. Mario, glaring at the short doctor once their eyes met.

"Uh..." Dr. Mario chuckled sheepishly, looking down. "Oops."

"Anyway..." Little Mac began before bowing apologetically. "I'm terribly sorry... I didn't mean to get off on the wrong foot. Is there anything at all I can do to make it up to you?"

"Hmm..." Min Min crossed her ARMS and bore a pondering look on her face before declaring, "Why don't we settle it... in a match?"

"Huh?!"

"If you can beat me, I'll believe this was all an accident," Min Min asserted. "And _everyone_ will be watching. I'm sure they'd all want to watch my first fight."

"I... of course," Mac reluctantly obliged, aware his pride was on the line. Looking down, he grumbled, "Doc, seriously, why'd you have to do that...?"

"Welp..." Spring Man muttered.

...

At one of the preparation rooms in the Smash City arena, Little Mac was practicing his jabs and moves. All eyes were going to be on him and Min Min - he especially couldn't afford to slip up now. Imagine losing to her and having his honor tarnished over a misunderstanding!

Imagine losing to _her_. Little Mac was usually awkward around girls, and that incident with Min Min was no exception. In Smash matches, it was always a fair fight, but off the field, managing to talk to one was a struggle for him. The only girl he felt he could speak with casually was Ms. Trainer, and even then, their relationship remained strictly platonic.

And the one girl he wanted to get closer to and impress... he messed that up.

"She'll forgive me if I win, right...? Of course she will. She said so." He tried to pep himself up.

"Yo, Mac," Spring Man said as he entered. "I just finished talking to Min Min... I know you didn't mean to cause that situation. She still says she'll forget the whole thing if you beat her, of course."

"Figures..." Mac sighed, taking a nearby towel to dry his sweaty face. "So... what brings you here? I appreciate you trying to be the mediator, by the way."

"I... actually wanted to give you some pointers when it comes to fighting her," Spring Man explained. "And before you ask, don't worry - I didn't tell her anything about your fighting style."

"I mean, I've seen you called as an Assist a few times, so I know how you fight," Mac shrugged. "Extendable arms, just dodge. Easy peasy, right?"

"Well... yes, but actually no," Spring Man said. "With Min Min, her ARMS sets are way different from mine, and she's a lot more versatile and -"

"The match is about to begin! Combatants, take your places within 2 minutes!" Master Hand's voice boomed on the loudspeaker.

"Crap, I was gonna say more," Spring Man sighed. "If there is ONE tip I can give that will change the tide of battle - _keep an eye on her left arm._ "

"Uh...okay," Little Mac seemed a bit confused by Spring Man's cryptic advice, but ultimately took it to heart.

...

The match was about to begin. Cheers erupted from the audience, which consisted of every other Smasher. The stage was Little Mac's home stage, the Boxing Ring.

"Master Hand told me about your weakness to aerial recoveries," Min Min told Little Mac, "So I figured I'd make it a fair fight and battle on your turf."

"Heh, awfully considerate of you," Mac teased the Ramen Bomber, prompting her to puff her cheeks and grumble, "What's that supposed to mean...?"

"3...2...1... GO!"

Once Master Hand said "GO!" the match officially began. Mac began on the offensive by dashing at Min Min, his gloved fists close to his chest.

 _She fights with extendable arms,_ he thought all the while. _I just gotta dodge 'em when they come flying at me._

As predicted, Min Min extended her right ARM, the one with the Megawatt on it. Mac managed to narrowly dodge it as it curved slightly.

_She's got a mean right hook! Spring Man couldn't do this!_

Unfortunately for him, he was too distracted by the Megawatt flying past him to notice the Dragon ARM inching up to him, only managing to turn around to see the Dragon's head open its mouth and fire a laser at him, launching him into the air. Min Min then leapt into the air, changed her right ARM to the Ramram - a type of boomerang - and knocked him down from afar.

Wincing as he slowly got to his feet, Mac murmured, "Her style IS way different than Spring Man's... how am I supposed to-" At that moment, he noticed both of her ARMS reaching out to him to grab him.

"Crap!"

Ultimately he was too stunned to move out of the way, as Min Min pulled him close to her before she spun around and tossed him back to where she grabbed him from.

"Damn..." Mac strained, struggling to get up. It was then he suddenly remembered Spring Man's advice to him.

" _If there is ONE tip I can give that will change the tide of battle - **keep an eye on her left arm.** "_

 _The left arm... that was the Dragon ARM, right...?_ Looking at her left arm, he noticed it looked... different. It was coated in green scales, like an actual dragon.

 _That... must be what he meant. **Crap.** I'm in for it now..._ He quickly shook his head. _No, Mac! Get it together. I've got my KO Punch ready after that beating! Let's do this!_

"Giving up already?" Min Min taunted the boxer who was one year her junior.

"I'm... just getting started," Mac boasted as he stood. "Give me your best shot!"

Min Min extended her new, "upgraded" Dragon ARM at Little Mac, only for him to leap on it and dash across, flipping forward once he was close to her face.

"Wha?!" Min Min slowly turned around, realizing she was totally vulnerable. to see Little Mac winding up his fist and punching her square on her chestplate with maximum force.

His KO Punch.

_POW!_

All the strength Little Mac was storing up was contained in that one punch. For a few seconds time seemed to stand still, then Min Min was sent flying off the ring and off the blast zone.

"GAME!"

And with that, Little Mac won the match. The crowd burst into thunderous applause as Mac wiped the sweat off his brow, before running to Min Min off stage.

"Ugh..." Min Min groaned, slowly sitting up.

"Hey... you alright there, Min Min?" Little Mac asked her.

"You... called me by my name..." Min Min made eye contact with the boy who defeated her fair and square. "And aside from my bruised pride, I think I'll be okay. It's... really nice of you to be so concerned for me like that."

"Heh," Mac chuckled. "So... I guess I'm off the hook now?"

"Yeah," Min Min confirmed. "I know you're a bit of a clumsy fighter, Little Mac."

"Hey, how'd you know _my_ name?" Mac tilted his head to the side in bewilderment.

"Spring Man told me about you a lot before I was selected," Min Min chuckled. "In any case, _hěn gāoxìng jiàn dào nǐ_!"

"Hen gao-what now?" Mac stammered.

"Never heard someone speak Chinese before?" Min Min teased him.

"N-not really, no," Mac admitted with a sigh. "Hope I didn't... offend you or anything."

"It's fine," Min Min reassured him as she stood. Noticing the bruises on his face and arms, she commented, "Oof... you don't look so good yourself. Sorry I got a bit carried away..."

"Oh, this?" Mac questioned. "My roommate, Dr. Mario, will patch me up in a jiffy. No sweat."

"Aren't you hungry though?" Min Min offered. "Tell you what. Since I was proven wrong, I want to make it up to everyone. Mintendo Ramen on the house, for everyone!"

"You'd do that?!" Little Mac said. "I... thanks."

"Don't mention it," Min Min replied. "I just gotta take care of something. I'll meet you in Smash Tower's lobby."

...

Once Little Mac arrived, the lobby was set up with tables full of bowls of ramen, covered by plastic lids. Min Min was hard at work at a decently-sized kitchen station, preparing batches of ramen with her parents, one younger sister, and two younger brothers.

"Wait..." Little Mac began as he approached the Ramen Bomber. "Your fam was here all along?"

"Yeah," Min Min said. "They arrived shortly after I did, and were going to visit me once I was all set up before going back. I guess it's a good thing the chain of events just now happened, otherwise I wouldn't be able to pull this off!"

"Awesome," Mac replied. "I've... kinda been wanting to try your ramen, actually."

"Pick whichever one you like!" Min Min directed her gaze at the nearby table, with bowls of ramen separated by labeled rows denoting their respective flavor. Mac chose the bowl that he wanted most - a bowl of shoyu ramen - and sat at a seating table with various Smashers, including Shulk, the Octoling Boy, Daisy, and Neku Sakuraba.

"Wigo!" The Octoling Boy chirped as he began to take the lid off his bowl.

"Hey, be careful," Shulk advised the Octoling Boy. "Wouldn't want to spill the broth all over yourself. Need a hand?"

"Ngweh!" The Octoling Boy obliged with a nod as Shulk assisted him.

"This ramen's great," Neku said with a smile. "If Eiji Oji had some of this, he'd say, 'F this ramen to high heaven!'"

"Excuse me?!" Min Min exclaimed as she headed over to where Mac was sitting, having overheard Neku's comment. "What do you mean by that?!"

"Oh, it wasn't an insult, promise," Neku reassured Min Min. "Eiji reviews things on his blog, and anything he really loves, he gives an F for 'Fabulous'. Trust me, it's an honor."

"Rather strange stamp of approval, but if you say so," Min Min shrugged. "Either way, I'm glad you like it, Neku." Turning to Mac, she began, "And how are you..." Before noticing him enthusiastically slurping up the noodles, like the two Smashers who scouted her out not long ago.

"I'm in heaven!" Mac exclaimed, his eyes sparkling in joy. "This is amazing! I could eat this every day!"

"Ah..." Blushing slightly, Min Min looked to the side and shyly wiggled her left foot. "Thanks."

"You know, the fastest way to a man's heart is his stomach!" Mac teased her.

"H-hey!" Min Min stammered, slightly embarrassed by Mac's rather cliche way of flirting, before winking and saying, "Well, then, I'll have to keep perfecting my recipes and make something that'll blow your taste buds out of this world!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"If I can't beat you on the battlefield," Min Min began, "I may as well floor you with my culinary talent!"

"I look forward to it!" The two laughed before Min Min headed back to the kitchen station. As she walked off, Dr. Mario approached his roommate. "So, all's-a well that ends well eh? Gotta say, you handled yourself like a champ out there."

"Thanks, Doc," Mac replied with a grin. "And you know... regarding Min Min and I... I think this may be the start of something amazing."

_**Fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> Xièxiè = thank you, Huítóu jiàn = see you later; Búhuì = no way; Nǐ zài zuò shénme = What are you doing; hěn gāoxìng jiàn dào nǐ = nice to meet you
> 
> also, if you liked this and want to keep track of my latest fic plans, check out Super Smash Prose, a discord server for Smash fanfiction! you can find it at discord dot gg slash gDK48ua.


End file.
